Primera Vez
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Es la primera experiencia de Shuichi, en cambio Eiri ha tenido sexo muchas veces, ahora debera aprender junto a su koi como hacer el amor songfic Lemon


Bueno aqui Alexiel, con otra de mis historias, solo me queda aclarar que los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen si no a Maki-sensei, y pues esta vez la hisrtoria no es solo mia, tuve la colaboracion de un amigo mio muy querido Eiri, bueno los dejo con la historia espero que les guste 

-Todo comenzo aquella noche que te conoci, las estrellas estaban a nuestro favor en ese tiempo... sabia que serias a quien le entregaria mi corazon, alguien llenaría mi vida por completo, alguien con quien no volvería a sentirme solo jamás. Vienes a buscarme cada noche, se que te tengo aqui pero mi cuerpo te necesita, te necesita más de lo que puedes imaginarte... Se que hoy es la noche, hoy nos entregaremos tanto en cuerpo como en alma-

Eiri camino hacia la ventana esperando a que Shuichi llegara como cada noche, no dejaba de mirar la luna donde el reflejo de su amado se formaba, donde recordaba la silueta del pequeño y a su mente venía la imágen de la ocasión en la que lo conoció en ese parque bajo la luz de aquel tan hermoso astro llamado luna. 

-Yuki, ya estoy aqui en cuanto recibi tu llamada vine de inmediato- se acerco a quien lo esperaba ancioso.

-Si, Shuichi simplemente te llame por que te necesitaba- las mejillas del pelirosa comenzaron a tomar un leve color carmesi, el rubio tomó tiernamente con una mano el rostro de Shuichi mentras que con la otra sujetaba su cintura, besandolo apacionadamente, hasta terminar ambos jovenes recosatados sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse.

-¿Por que tiemblas Shu-chan?- pregunto confundido el de los ojos dorados -Ya lo entiendo- comenzo a besarlo mas tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo del pequeño, no dejaba de pensar en la pureza del muchacho, sus ojos se lo decian todo, no tenia experiencia alguna, encambio Eiri, conocia muy bien ese tipo de asuntos, pero tal vez eso hacia el momento mas perfecto. 

-Oh Shuichi mi cama no te merece, eres tan puro, en cambio yo- pensaba mientras continuaba recorriendo el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba -en cambio yo... he sido un tipo tan... lo he hecho tantas veces y con tantas personas... soy tan arrogante y malo contigo ¿por que has venido¿por que me quieres tanto a pesar de lo que te hago?

El de los ojos dorados se detuvo un momento observando su habitación y viendo en su mente aquel aterrador suceso que lo había marcado por siempre, en Nueva York, pudo distinguir aquel cuarto de apartamento oscuro, aquellos tipos borrachos y crueles y enseguida su mente brincó al momento en el que le disparó a la persona que amaba, a la persona que alguna vez amó y que a ratos en la actualidad tanto odiaba, se levantó rápidamente del lado del pelirrosa y fue violentamente a enjuagarse la cara pues no quería seguir con eso...

Shuichi bajo la mirada un poco, tenia miedo, jamas lo habia hecho antes, pero sabia que todo seria perfecto, lo haria con Yuki, permanecio recostado, esperando el momento en que su amado volviera, suspiro profundo, esta vez no pensaba pedir que se detuviera, esta vez culminaria su pasion con el escritor. 

Eiri miro fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, no podia dejar que el pasado y el sufrmiento, le impidieran ser feliz, volvio a la habitacion, se sento en la cama junto a Shuichi y comenzo a desabrochar poco a poco la camisa del muchacho, pero las contradicciones de Shuichi, lo hicieron dudar. 

-¿que pasa Shu?

-Eiri, por favor detente, tengo miedo- decia mientras inconcientemente ayudaba al rubio a quitarle la ropa - Yuki continua por favor, no, por favor detente, tengo miedo- sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse aun mas, con la pasion que le propinaba el escritor, al sentir cada caricia.

-Decide ¿quieres o no quieres?

-Si, estoy listo- cerro los ojos y dejo escapar el miedo que sentia, dejandose llevar por el momento. En ese instante Eiri no pensaba en un pasado turbio, ni Shuichi en un futuro sin respuesta, si no en un presente decisivo uno que dejaria atras su pasado y abriria las puertas a un nuevo futuro.

-Después de esto shuichi, quisiera proponerte que vivamos juntos -Dijo Eiri a Shuichi 

Shuichi lo miro sorprendido, jamas se imagino que yuki pudiera proponerle algo asi, sonrio y con dulsura le dijo -Caro que si Eiri, quiero vivir siempre a tu lado.

La television se encontraba encendida, ya que Shuichi habia buscado una distraccion mientras Yuki volvia -Sabes yo decidi ser cantante por él- señalando al bello cantante de ojos azules, del cual estaba un video -Ryuichi Sakuma siempre fue como un dios para mi- dijo mientras sonreia. 

-Te siento mas relajado, creo que la musica te ayuda, tal vez sakuma sea como un dios para ti, pero yo voy a llevarte al cielo- le susurro en el cuello haciendolo extremecer.

-Yuki, muestrame el paraiso -exclamó el pelirosa.

El escritor despojo por completo de la camisa a Shuichi, mientras que dejaba que este recorriera su espalda desnuda.

-Yuki que ocurre por que tiemblas- pregunto confundido, mientras recorria con los dedos el cuerpo de su Koi

-No puedo evitarlo Shuichi, tambien es mi primera vez- dijo sonriendo

-Yuki-

-Asi es tuve sexo mil veces, pero nunca hize el amor, por favor dejame llegar hasta el final y descubrirlo contigo.

Comenzo a bajar poco a poco hasta su cintura desabrochando el pantalon del chico con la boca, haciendo extremecer aun mas el cuerpo del pequeño, mientras su corazon comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rapido, pero de nuevo la duda invadio su mente.

-Shuichi en verdad meresco robarme tu inocencia- Pero las palabras de Shuichi lo ayudaron a decidirse

-Yuki, quiero hacer el amor por primera vez y quiero que sea contigo, por favor continua

-Lo hare Shuichi si es lo que quieres.

El de los ojos dorados se acercó lentamente al pelirosa, desabrochó por completo el pantalon del chico, las caricas fueron cada vez mas, hasta que lograron despojarse por completo de la ropa que les estorbaba... 

Eiri se acercó hacia la cara del pelirrosa para poder besarlo en la boca, mientras lo acariciaba del pecho hacia abajo

shuichi correspondio los besos que le propinaba el escritor, dejandose llevar por la pasion que le hacia sentir con cada caricia

yuki recorría sus dedos por su abdómen, provocando cosquillas al pequeño

-Eiri, continua- pedia el pequeño mientras poco a poco recorria la espalda de su Koi

mientras el rubio le decía al oido: "¿Te gusta "

-Si- mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo carmesi diciendo de una manera muy seductora

Eiri lo aprisionó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo y lo acarició de... de la espalda, recorriendo dulcemente con los dedos la suave piel del pequeño hasta llegar a su cintura hiso un pequeño alto, y volteó a ver al cantante

-¿que ocurre Yuki, continua estoy listo- mientras besaba el cuello de escritor

lo miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos violáceos

-solo pensaba un poco... -Dijo con voz suave en una mezcla de tristeza y alegria a la vez -Continuemos

-Ocurre algo- la mirada del pequeño se torno triste, al ver la mirada de aquel que le mostraba por primera vez el paraiso

-no importa

Shuichi sonrio dulcemente eiri siguió besando a shuichi y sus manos llegaron a su destino en la parte del miembro inferior del pequeño lo acarició shuichi se extremecio al sentir la mano de Eiri; la habitación estaba oscura, lo unico que podia verse era el destello de la luna por una de las ventanas y el destello de los ojos dorados del escritor y de los ojos hermosos de su koibito

-No te preocupes, trataré de ser lo más sensible posible para no lastimarte

el ambiente era mas que perfecto, los dos desbordaban pasion, apesar de que era la primera vez de shuichi sentia como si conociera a su Koi a la perfeccion 

-Shu chan... ¿estas seguro de esto ?

-si , yo siempre quize hacerlo con la persona que amo y mi corazon me dice que tu lo eres- sonriendole con dulsura

-Shuichi... -dijo en un tono apenas audible el de los ojos dorados

-Si. ¿que ocurre?

Eiri no contestó

-Será posible que al fin haya encontrado a la persona que es capaz de amarme aun siendo lo que soy, siendo lo que fui, siendo que no le demuestro lo que siente en realidada y me porto tan mal con el -Pensaba yuki

shuichi, lo miro confundido, separandose un poco del cuerpo del escritor -te veo extraño, por favor continua ya no tengo miedo- 

-Si... siguió acáriciándole su miembro hasta ver que shuichi comenzaba a excitarse más para poder continuar

n/n... -Oh si yuki, continua- mordiendose el labio inferir al sentir el placer que le provocaba, yuki sonrió levemente y continuó empezó a meter sus dedos muy despacio en shu chan para poder abrir espacio y posteriormente entrar en realidad

-una pequeña lagrima salio, de los ojos del pequeño sentia un poco de dolor, pero el placer lo sobrepasaba

-¿Estás bien ¿Te estoy lastimando demasiado? Si quieres me detengo

-No, yuki continua, estoy bien- el ritmo cada vez era más rápido y los cuerpos se fundían para parecer uno mismo al fin yuki dejó de jugar y comenzó a introducirse en el chico que lo acompañaba. La temperatura del chico comenzo a subir mas, mientras que en cada movimiento decia con la voz suave - Mas Yuki, mas no te detengas -tomo con ambas manos la sabana y la apreto con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentia al escritor en su interior.  
La intensidad llegó a su límite y el orgasmo no se hiso esperar.

-Shu chan... decía eiri agitado por la acción de ambos -¿estás bien?

-Si, ah- gimio el pelirosa al sentir la accion cada vez mas fuerte en su interior.

la tranquilidad se hiso presente, sus cuerpos estaban muy sudados y fatigados por el movimiento, ya estaban acostados muy cerca uno del otro y las caricias no cesaban, eiri miró detenidamente a su koibito y le dijo -¿me amas?

-Ah, Eiri, si te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida- dijo el joven con voz dulce. Shuichi sonrio dulcemente, levanto su cabeza del pecho del escritor y le dijo- Claro que te amo y ahora mas que nunca- con brillo es su mirada.

-Gracias baka, gracias por haber entrado a mi vida... -expresó el escritor con voz muy suave apenas audible -Sin ti no se que hubiera pasado con este ser tan... malvado, tan... lleno de odio...

Aunque su voz era suave shuichi logro oir las palabras del rubio y una calida lagrima recorrio su mejilla. Yuki pasó una mano por su mejilla y lo acompañó mientras lloraba -¿Por que lloras -le dijo

-Me siento tan feliz- dijo sin levantar la mirada - Pero aun asi puedo sentir la tristeza en tu corazon, por favor dejame ayudarte a curarlo, dejame cerrar esas heridas-su voz cada vez era mas quebradiza el sentimiento invadia su ser.

-Yo... te necesito tanto... por que yo... yo... te amo pero mi pasado no me deja en paz

-Eiri, tu pasado no importa, solo el presente que quiero vivir a tu lado, y el futuro lleno de felicidad que nos espera juntos- le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco

Eiri cubrió sus ojos unos segundos y enseguida abrazó al pelirrosa que sabía que estaba con el, que sentía que lo amaba y puso su cabeza en los hombros del pequeño a la vez que le acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Que sucede¿por que lloras?- pregunto el pequeño mientras respondia el abrazo del escritor- yo aliviare tu dolor solo dame la oportunidad

-Juro shuichi que, aunque había tenido sexo antes con otras personas, contigo ha sido diferente... me has hecho sentir cosas de las que no sabía nada, fue tan lindo hacer el amor contigo... fue una sensación maravillosa, tan confortable

shuichi bajo la mirada un poco. cubriendo el sonrojo con sus cabellos, se abrazo del cuello del rubio y con voz dulce le dijo- Te amo, gracias a ti fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida- sonrio levemente y beso de forma apacionada a su koi, aun con una pequeña lagrima que mostraba su felicidad y preocupacion por quien amaba, por aquella persona a la cual no solo le habia entregado su cuerpo... tambien le habia entrgado su alma y su corazon.

-Anda Shu, descansemos un rato ¿quieres -Se acomodó en la cama y extendió sus brazos para que el de ojos violáceos se recostara muy pegado a el. -de esa forma tenía la seguridad de que su amor no se iría, y por un momento creyó estarlo soñando.

Shuichi sonrio feliz mente, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y se recosto en el pecho de su amado- Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, quiero despertar a tu lado, todos los dias de mi vida quiero sentir tu calor, tus caricias, tus besos, quiero volver a sentirte recorrer mi cuerpo y mostrarme la pasion y el significado del amor- levanto un poco el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios antes de vover a recostarse sobre su pecho y cerrar sus ojos

habiendo hecho eso, yuki supo que era verdad, que tenia a su amado cerca y que no estaba soñando, no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al pensar que a veces el era muy cruel con su shuichi y al recordar tambien como el amor que sentía por el había superado lo que alguna vez sintió por kitazawa y lo que al mismo tiempo le provocó un gran sufrimiento y un sentimiento de odio y repulsión hacia todas las personas que se le acercaban.

Shuichi sintio el sentimiento se Yuki, al estar recostado en su pecho, levanto una mano y con dulces caricias limpio las lagrimas del rubio- No quiero verte llorar nunca mas, yo estoy aqui contigo y no permitire que nadie te dañe te protegere aunque me cueste la vida- 

Un leve gemido acompañado de un suspiro profundo dalieron del pecho de Yuki y despues dijo: -Perdóname Shu, a veces me porto muy mal contigo... no es mi intención es solo que... no sé como debo actuar, a mi me trataron así una vez, pero no quiero que tu lo sufras, no lo mereces y al pensar en eso me invade una nostalgia y preocupación terrible.

-Yuki, mi amor, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, te amo tanto, no te culpes, yo a veces hago cosas que te molestan y te hacen sufrir, no es tu culpa- los ojos de Shuichi mostraban preocpacion, culpa y un poco de tristeza.

No te preocupes, dejemos ya ese tema. Descansa te hise trabajar mucho. -Le dijo yuki con una sonrisa amable .

-Yuki- se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del escritor- Sabes me siento muy afortunado al verte sonreir- cerro los ojos y volvio a recargarse sobre él -Te amo, quisiera oirlo nuevamente de ti, quiero que tus labios vuelvan a decirmelo a aunque solo sea una vez mas, te prometo que despues me quedare dormido y no te molestare mas- una muestra de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro, sonrio levemente aunque triste ya que pensaba que yuki no lo haria, sabia muy bien que a el no le gustaba expresar esos sentimientos.

-Shuichi, te amo, eres la luz de mi vida, eres este sentimiento que tengo a flor de piel, eres lo que me impulsa a seguir siendo Eiri Yuki el escritor...

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al oir esas palabras -¿En verdad, je-bajo la mirada -Eiri quiero descansar, para poder despertar mañana a tu lado, saber que esto no fue un sueño maravilloso, saber que fue mi hermosa realidad, gracias Yuki eres lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida- Cerro los ojos mientras el rubio acariciaba dulcemente su cabello, haciendo que shuichi sintiera... un calor en su interior, y sobre todo feliz de haber conocido el sentimiento mas hermoso "El AMOR".

Cerraron los ojos y durmieron abrazados soñando uno con el otro y soñando poder compartir su vida para siempre.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado sus comentarios seran bien resividos, les agradesco por leer, muchas gracias 


End file.
